The New Student
by NinjaHotora
Summary: Gaara has a little sister, and she is enrolled in a school in Konohagakura no Sato. This is the story of what happens to her in her new life. I do suck at summaries.
1. Chapter Ichi

Hotora was lying on her bed waiting for her brother to come wake her up. She doesn't like to get out of bed until it is absolutely necessary. Hotora is a 13 year old girl. She has brown hair that has a hint of red to it. Hotora has been working to become a Genin. Hotora like her brother has a demon sealed inside her. The demon's name is Kurana Uzema. Hotora has control over sand because of the demon, just like her brother Gaara, although she can also control fire and water. Nobody in her family knows how she obtained this treat. It could have come from her mother's side, but her mother is dead. So they cannot ask her about it.

Hotora's relatives are her father the Fourth Kazekage, and her siblings Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

Gaara is a 14 years old. He has red hair. On his forehead is the symbol love, Gaara used his sand to create that as a symbol of the "demon loving only himself".

Gaara knocked on Hotora's door. He didn't say anything. "I'm up," Hotora said.

She heard her brother walk down the stairs. Hotora got up and changed into blue jeans, and a tank top. She did her make up, and put on her shoes. Hotora then dug in her closet for her book bag.

Hotora and Gaara had just moved from Sunagakure no Sato (Hidden Sand Village) to Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village). Once she found her book bag, she walked down stairs. Gaara pushed a plate of food toward Hermione. "No thank you," Hotora stated softly. "I'm not hungry."

"Come on then."

Gaara and Hotora started walking toward the village's school. "Since I am a ninja of Sunagakure no Sato, I will be returning to live there," Gaara said calmly.

"What, you can't do that," Hotora yelled. "You can't leave me here by myself."

Gaara just kept on walking. "I will send you money every week, so you have food," Gaara stated in a gentle tone.

Hotora hung her head and kept walking.

-----

"Be careful not to tell anyone that I am your brother," stated Gaara.

"Okay, now let's just get to the school," Hotora said to Gaara. "You have to fill things out."

Gaara said nothing, he just followed his sister. Hotora turned her head to smile at her brother, and she ran into somebody. Hotora fell to the ground. The guy she had bumped into remained standing. "Are you alright?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," Hotora said with a smile as the guy helped her up.

"You're new aren't you?" the guy asked.

"That's right, but why do you ask?"

"No one is stupid enough to not watch where they are going around here."

"Well sorry."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Hotora."

"Then I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke stated with a smirk. "Let me guess, you are heading to the office."

"Yeah, my b…umm…my cousin needs to sign some papers."

Sasuke looked at Hotora suspiciously. "My dad was unavailable, so he took up the job."

"Oh, I see," Sasuke stated. "I will walk you to the office, so you don't get lost."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Hotora chirped.

"Please don't call me that."

Sasuke lead Hermione through the crowded hallways, with Gaara following two feet behind. "Umm, Sasuke could you help me with one more thing?" Hermione asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied.

"Could you wait until I get my schedule, so you can show me to my first hour class?" Hotora pleaded.

"Yeah sure," he replied dryly. "Doesn't your brother need to sign some papers?"

"Yes he do…es," her eyes widened in shock. "How did you know?"

"You were acting really suspiciously," Sasuke winked at Hotora. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

------

Hotora had every single class with Sasuke. They were walking again through the crowded hallways, to their first hour class. "What is the teacher like?"

"Oh, no worries," Sasuke smiled. "She is a very nice teacher. We are currently cooking in that class. If you would like, you can be part of my group. The guy's shouldn't mind."

They stopped in front of the door to the FACS class. Sasuke opened the door, and Hermione went through. While Hotora went up to the teacher, Sasuke took his seat.

"Hello," the teacher said. "You're Hotora, right?"

"Yes Mrs.….." Hermione started to say before she was interrupted.

"Please, call me Mika," the teacher stated. "Most of the teachers at this school go by their first names."

"Mika-san, what are we doing today?" a boy with greenish black hair asked.

"Lee, I told you yesterday that we would be cooking," Mika replied.

"But I can't remember what you said yesterday," Lee stated.

"From now on, if you want to know what we are doing for the day, ask Neji or Sasuke," Mika said in an irritated voice.

"Have you already put me in a group to cook with?" Hotora asked Mika.

"Ummm ………. No, I haven't." Mika stated. "Is there a group you wish to be in?"

"Sasuke said I could join his so, I was just wondering if that was ok," Hotora replied.

"That would be just fine, now go take your seat, I am sorry, but it is next to Lee."

Hotora sat down next to Lee, who flashed a smile her way. The bell rang and everyone sat down.

"After I take attendance, we will get started in the kitchens," Mika stated as she scanned the room and took wrote down the names of the absent. "Ok. Get your aprons and get started."

Sasuke walked up and grabbed Hotora by the arm and pulled her over to a cabinet. "This is where you get your apron, grab one and follow me," Sasuke stated.

Hotora did as she was told. Sasuke lead Hotora to a kitchen with two boys in it.

"Guys, this is Hotora."

"Hiya, I'm Rock Lee and that's Neji," the guy that had talked to Mika earlier stated merrily.

"Hi," Hotora said nervously.

"What are you shy?" Sasuke inquired mockingly.

"Yes," Hotora replied and Sasuke, Lee, and Neji all laughed.

"You don't need to be shy," Sasuke stated after he finished laughing. "They don't bite I promise. Lee is really annoying, but that is as bad as it gets."

"Okay," she replied coolly.

They ended their conversation and started to cook.

-----

The bell rang for the end of first period. Sasuke and Hotora grabbed their stuff and left the classroom. They were walking down the crowded hallway. "What am I supposed to call our next teacher?" Hotora asked Sasuke.

"His name is Miroku," Sasuke replied. "Try not to ask him any questions during homework time."

"Why?"

"He has a tendency to let his hand wander," Sasuke informed Hotora.

"You mean he gropes the girls."

"Exactly."

They walked into the Pre-Algebra classroom. Hotora walked up to Miroku.

"Miroku, where do I sit," Hotora inquired nervously.

"Behind Sasuke," Miroku stated.

Hotora went and sat down. The bell rang to start second hour.

-----

It was homework time, and the girl next to Hotora raised her hand. Miroku walked over to her. "Yes Hinata."

"I don't get how to..." she started.

Miroku's hand touched Hinata's butt. Hinata got mad and slapped Miroku. Miroku said nothing; he just went to his desk and worked on grading papers.

"Hinata, why do you try to ask him questions," the girl behind Hinata with her hair up in two buns inquired.

"If you need help, I could help you," Hotora suggested.

"Ok," Hinata stated with a smile. "Could you help me get the answer to 35x-17508?"

"Sure. You add 17 to 508, because you do the opposite to get the variable by itself. By doing so you get..."

"525."

"Yep. Then you divide 525 by 35, because again you do the opposite. You get..."

Hinata did the work on her calculator. "15."

"Yep, you got it right."

"Hay, thanks for the help, I'm Hinata by the way."

"I know and I'm Hotora."

The bell rang and they all gathered their stuff. "Bye Hinata," Hotora stated merrily. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

Sasuke and Hotora walked down the hallway. "So the teacher's name is..." Hotora was interrupted.

"Ishizu," Sasuke said quickly. "She is very nice."

"Oh, that's good."

"Ishizu tries to make history as fun as possible."

Sasuke walked into the history classroom, and Hotora followed him. Hotora walked up to Ishizu's desk.

"Excuse me, but where do I sit?" Hotora asked.

"You sit on the right side of Sasuke," Ishizu replied.

Hotora went to sit down, and the bell rang.

"Sasuke, are you going to the academy graduation tonight?" Ishizu inquired.

"Yep, Naruto, Kakashi, and I are going to get our third team member."

"I asked that so we could se a few people in this school are ninjas," she stated as she smiled at Hotora. "This week we are going to learn about shinobi history. There are two other shinobi in this class right now, and one person in here might be graduating from the ninja academy tonight. Who do you think they are?"

Everyone looked around. "Is Kazara one?" one of the kids asked.

"Nope."

Ishizu looked at all of her students. "Since you didn't figure it out I will not tell you."

"Hotora is the one that might be graduating," Sasuke stated with a smirk. "Right?"

"Yes, you are correct Sasuke."

"The guy behind me and the one next to me," Hotora said coolly. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are," Ishizu replied. "Shikamaru and Chouji are shinobi from team 10. Now this was meant to show that shinobi aren't that different from you and me. Ok, on with the lesson. About 13 years ago, a demon fox named Kyubi no Yoko attack this village. The Kyubi devastated this village. One person was able to seal the Kyubi. That person was the Yondaime Hokage (the fourth Hokage). He sealed the Kyubi no Yoko inside a newly born baby. A few of the villagers say the Yondaime Hokage is the greatest ninja Konohagakure no Sato ever produced."

A group of adults entered the room. "These people are here to talk about their family history. Hotora tomorrow you can talk about your family if you choose to, unless your sensei takes you from school to train, then you will tell us when ever you are here," Ishizu stated enthusiastically.

A man with dark sunglasses walked to the front of the room. "I am Aburame Shibi. I am the father of Aburame Shino. My clan uses insects as our main weapons. In our clan we have a tradition, of infusing the children with a special type of insects that feed on chakra and in return, they attack and do other tasks that the child commands," Mr. Aburame went and sat down.

A man with purple marking on his face and red hair, got up and walked to the front of the room. "My name is Akimichi Choza. My son of course is Akimichi Chouji. The Akimichi has a secret jutsu. The members of my clan are taught this jutsu when they are quite young," Choza stated.

Choza then went and sat down.

As before, a guy got up. The guy that got up had on a head protector, and a mask over his face. He also had grey hair, he walked to the front of the class. "Hello, I am Hatake Kakashi. First of all I would like to say something. Most of Ishizu's earlier class thought I was very old, however; I am only 27. My father Hatake Sakumo was once as respected as a legendary Sannin. He was known as the "white fang" of Konohagakure. Other than that my clan doesn't really exist and it doesn't have any special things about it."

Hotora quick raised her hand. "What is it Hotora?" Ishizu asked.

"Weren't you once in a team with Uchiha Obito, and Rin?" Hotora inquired.

"Yes I was," Kakashi said astounded. "How did you know that?"

"My father's students fought your team once, and you once came to my home. You told me you were after my father and not me, so I shouldn't be afraid."

"Oh. You're from Sunagakure no Sato then."

"Oops," she stated. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to let anyone know where I came from, but yes, I was. My brother and me moved here, but he is moving back home soon."

Hotora smiled, and a lot of the kids looked terrified of her. "That's all for today, but we will have more people when all the shinobi are here at school," Ishizu stated quite quickly.

The bell rang and everybody grabbed their stuff and left. They were once again walking in the crowded hallway.

"Sunagakure no Sato, huh?" Sasuke said.

"Yes," Hotora replied.

"Right now we have lunch. You can of course sit with my friends and me."

Sasuke led Hotora to the cafeteria. They sat down at a table with a blonde and a guy in glasses. "Hiya, I am Naruto," the blonde said.

"Hotora that is Shino," Sasuke stated while gesturing towards the guy in glasses. The guy Hotora had met earlier named Neji, walked up and sat down at the table without making a sound. Hinata ran up to the group.

"Hiya Hotora," Hinata stated cheerfully.

"Hiya Hinata," Hotora responded. "How was your last class?"

"Great. It was really fun."

"That's good."

They both turned and sat down. All the guys had their mouths a gap. "What?" Hotora questioned.

"Hinata spoke normally to you," Naruto said astounded. "She didn't even studder."

"S...she...is...m...my...friend...Naruto," Hinata stated with a little bit of a blush.

"Still you are always umm...what's the word?" Naruto asked.

"Timid," Sasuke replied.

"Yes. You are always very timid around us. Did I word that right?"

"Yes baka."

-----

Sasuke and Hotora were walking to their fourth hour class. Naruto, Shino and Neji were walking with them. "Do not talk back to the teacher," Shino warned Hotora.

"Why?"

"If you do, Mrs. Church will give you a detention," Sasuke responded.

They all walked into the classroom. Hotora went up to the teacher's desk.

"You're Hatarma right?"

"No. I'm Hotora."

"Don't talk back to me Hatarma. Now go sit next to Suke," Mrs. Church ordered.

"Who is Suke?" Hotora inquired.

Hotora turned around and looked at the students in the classroom. Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it Suke?" Mrs. Church asked.

"Ca-," Sasuke started to say as he was interrupted.

"His name is not Suke, it is Sasuke," Hotora stated confidentially. "Mine is Hotora so get it straight."

"You little brat, do you really want to go to detention?" Mrs. Church responded.

"No," Hotora stated looking at the ground.

"Than sit down now," Mrs. Church demanded angrily.

Hotora walked back to where Sasuke sat. She sat down next to him with tears running down her face. Sasuke noticed Hotora crying and picked up his book. Sasuke threw the book at Mrs. Church's head. "Suke, if you do that one more time this week, I will have you expelled," Mrs. Church stated furiously.

"Why did you do that Sasuke?" Hotora inquired in a whisper.

"You're my friend, plus I do it on a daily basis," he replied quietly. "Why are you so upset with her calling you something different?"

"My mother choose the name Hotora for me. My mother died after she had me. I want people to know that my name is Hotora, and I want to be called by it."

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter Ni

Hinata ran up to Hotora and Sasuke in the hallway. "Are you ready for science?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but what is the teacher like?" Hotora inquired.

"Sango is nice, but she doesn't let you fool around," Hinata stated merrily, "Today we get to go down to the river to learn about the animals."

"So that's why you are so cheerful," Hotora said with a smile.

They walked into the classroom, and the bell rang. "Hotora, you sit next to Hinata," Sango stated pleasantly.

Once Hotora took her seat, Sango took attendance. After Sango finished, she said, "Ok. Follow me. We are headed to the river."

As they walked, the girl from pre-algebra, and a guy with a dog ran up. "Hiya guys, this is Hotora," Hinata stated happily.

"Hi Hotora, I am Tenten," the girl from pre-algebra said.

"And I am Kiba."

The dog that was in Kiba's coat barked, and Kiba said, "He said his name is Akamaru."

"They let you bring your friend to school?" Hotora asked, talking about Akamaru.

"Yeah, but only because he is like a shinobi tool."

"Oh, I see."

When they finally reached the river, Sango said, "Ok. Now I want you to pair up in groups of two or three."

"You are working with me and Hinata, ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Hotora stated as she stared off toward the horizon. "My brother will be leaving sometime this week. It just sunk in that I will be all alone."

"It isn't really all that bad living alone; all though, it takes some time to get used to it," Sasuke stated.

"How is it that you know, Sasuke?" Hotora inquired.

Without saying a word, Sasuke got up and walked off. Hotora looked at Hinata for an answer to why Sasuke walked off. "His family is dead," Hinata informed Hotora quietly. "Only their killer, Sasuke's brother, is still alive. He lives all alone. Sasuke doesn't really talk to people about how he fells about it, but maybe he would talk to you. I think he likes you."

"Ha, yeah right," Hotora stated. "Oh, Hinata are you a shinobi?"

"Yes I am. I am part of team 8 along with Kiba, and Shino."

-----

Hotora, Sasuke and Hinata once again trudged through the hallways to there next class. A girl with long blonde hair walked up and hung on Sasuke's arm. "Don't you just love gym?" the blonde asked.

"The only reason you like it is that it is so hot that us guys take off our shirts," Sasuke stated dryly, as he pushed the girl away.

"Who are you?" the blonde questioned Hotora in a snooty way.

"Her name is Hotora," Sasuke said. "Hotora this is Ino."

Ino glared at Hotora. Ino, Hotora and Hinata walked into the girls' locker room. Hotora's locker was next to Hinata. "What is her problem," Hotora asked Hinata.

"Who, Ino?"

Hotora shook her head yes. "Oh, you were hanging around Sasuke."

"So, what's the problem with that?"

"Nothing at all. She thinks you are trying to take her man away from her."

"Her man. It looked like Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her."

"He doesn't, but she really wants him to go out with her. I bet you could get a date with Sasuke. It has to be before the end of the week. If you get a date, you owe me. The only thing is you have to try to get a date with him."

"What exactly would I owe you?" Hotora inquired.

"You would have to treat me to lunch, and be my friend even through hard times," Hinata replied.

"If I don't get a date you have to take me to lunch."

They shook hands and said, "Deal."

They both got dressed and ran out to the gym. "What is the teacher's name?" Hotora asked.

"Inuyasha and he is very good looking," Hinata responded.

"Did you just say that?" Ino asked with a smirk. "For, you would have no chance with him. You would definitely have a better chance with a drunken monkey."

"Really, I know for a fact that you would have a better chance with a full grown grisly bear, than with Sasuke," Hotora retorted for Hinata.

Hotora and Hinata walked off. Hotora then walked up to Inuyasha. His long white hair was pulled up into a pony, so it hid his ears. "So Inuyasha how do you hide your animal ears?" Hotora asked in a whisper.

"Well, they are taped down Priestess Uzema," he replied.

"How did you know about Uzema?"

"The same way you knew about my ears."

The bell rang. "We'll talk later," he whispered. "Okay, everyone shut up. We will be playing soccer. The end of the Soccer Championship Tournament to be exact. Now since Hotora is new she will be playing today. She will join The Setting Sun's."

"That would be my team," Hinata stated.

"What team do you go against?" Hotora asked.

"Oh, The Mountaineers, that is Ino's team," Hinata replied. "You better watch yourself, because Ino carries weapons on her at all times. Also if you get into a fight Inuyasha won't break it up unless it gets out of control."

"That is actually a good thing."

Then a soccer game began. The Setting Sun's had the ball. A kid on Hotora's team passed it to her. Hotora was going to make a goal, when Ino tripped her. Hotora got up off the floor. "What the hell was that for?" Hotora yelled.

The soccer game stopped, and all the students were watching Hotora and Ino's argument.

"You deserved it for trying to steal Sasuke away from me," Ino screamed.

"As if. He isn't even yours." Ino Smacked Hotora across the check. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Sasuke went to break up the fight, but Inuyasha held him back. "Let them fight Sasuke," Inuyasha stated.

Ino jumped on Hotora. She took a kunai and held it to Hotora's throat. At that moment, Hotora's hair turned blue with red tips.

Inuyasha was about to step in and end the fight, when sand flew off the floor and knocked the kunai out of Ino's hand. Water and sand combined. The water and sand mixture encased Ino and raised her off Hotora. Fire flew up around Ino. The water and sand mixture hardened.

"Get me out of this," Ino whined.

"Awww. Crap. I let Uzema help me for a few minutes and she turns my hair colors."

Sasuke walked up, along with Hinata. "It looks good though," Hinata stated.

"Okay, you guys can go wait outside your next class," Inuyasha stated. "Hotora, do you think you could remove Ino's new outfit?"

"No, once it hardens I have no control over it anymore," she replied. "She is lucky though, I Uzema could have done much worse."

"You know I seen sand used like that before," Hinata stated.

"You have probably ran into my brother. He can also control sand. I'm sorry if he hurt you."

"He never hurt me. He saved me from a girl. I suspect it to be your sister."

"Wow. Then you should come over to my house tonight," Hotora said cheerfully.

"Sure."

-----

The bell rang, so they walked to their final class of the day. "The teacher's name is Yami," Hinata said. "He is very strict. You'll probably end up sitting next to me and Sasuke, because that is the only open desk."

"Why are you so quiet, Sasuke?" Hotora asked.

"Were you and Ino arguing over me?" Sasuke inquired.

"Ummmm...well sort of, why?"

"I didn't think you would argue about something so stupid."

"It wasn't really that stupid to me. Also, Uzema wanted to fight."

"The bell is going to ring soon," Hinata stated quickly. "We better hurry up."

They all ran towards their seventh hour classroom. They walked into the classroom, and Sasuke and Hinata sat down. While they did that, Hotora walked up to the teacher's desk.

The bell rang, and Yami said, "That was the bell. Sit down and shut up."

Yami looked at Hotora. "You must be Hotora, right?"

"Yes I am," Hotora replied.

"You will sit next to Sasuke and Hinata."

Hotora went and took a seat.

Sasuke handed Hotora an origami flower. On the flower were the words, "Good luck tonight at the ninja academy."

Hotora smiled at the sweet gesture.

-----

The bell rang, and Hotora and Hinata were walking out of the school

building. "Can we wait for Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, but why?"

"Someone needs to tell my father why I didn't come home right away."

"Oh, there's Neji and Tenten," Hotora announced, as Neji and Tenten walked through the doors holding hands.

Hinata and Hotora ran up to them, and asked, "Neji, could you tell my father that I went over to Hotora's for a while."

Neji shook his head yes. "Nice job with Ino, Hotora," Tenten stated with a laugh. "I heard you taught her a lesson."

"Thanks," Hotora said as her and Hinata walked off toward Hotora's house.

-----

They walked into the house. Gaara was sitting on the couch reading. "Hiya Gaara," Hotora said. "This is my friend Hinata."

"You came to Sunagakure no Sato at age 10 with your father," Gaara stated. "Am I correct?"

"Yep," Hinata said. "You saved me from your sister. I wanted to thank you for that."

Gaara got up and walked over to the girls. "You're welcome Hinata," Gaara stated calmly. "I'm going to my room. Hotora remember you have to be at the ninja academy by 6."

Gaara walked into his room and closed the door.

Hotora grabbed Hinata's hand and ran up stairs. When they entered Hotora's room, Hotora closed the door. "I think my brother likes you, Hinata."

"What would make you think that?" Hinata asked.

"He was polite enough to say your welcome," Hotora replied. "He remembers you from four years ago. Clearly he likes you."

"But he is older than me."

"Your point is. He is only a year older."

Hotora switch subjects. She said, "I hope I am put into a team with people my own age."

"You might be put with Sasuke and Naruto. Their old teammate Sakura died last year. If she were alive, Sasuke would finally give her a reason why he doesn't like her."

"And what exactly would that be, Hinata?"

"The reason would be that he likes someone else."

"Who, Ino?"

"No. He hates Ino. The person that he likes is you."

"That is so not true."

"Oh, really? He was watching you during P.E., even before the fight. He got hit in the head with the soccer ball. It was hilarious."

The two girls heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "What is it Gaara?" Hermione asked before he even knock.

"May I speak with Hinata for a moment?" Gaara asked nervously.

"Sure," Hinata said.

Hinata got up and went into the hallway. She closed the door behind her and asked, "What is it, Gaara-kun?"

"You know the festival that is tomorrow?" Gaara questioned.

"Of course, but what about it?"

"I was wondering if you would go with me to it."

Hinata smiled. "I would love to Gaara-kun. I will come here tomorrow night."

Hinata then turned around, and opened Hotora's door. Hinata walked into Hotora's room.

Hotora saw her brother. Hinata closed the door, and Gaara went back to his room. "Why was my brother smiling?"

"It is just that you were right."

"Told you, wait a second, what was I right about?"

"Your brother...asked me to go with him to the Konoha festival," Hinata stated with a blush.

"And, what did you say," Hotora asked excitedly.

"I...said...I would love to."

Hinata's blush grew. Hotora giggled and fell on her bed.

-----

Hotora walked into a room were two instructors sat. "Hotora, please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Hotora did the hand seal required for the jutsu, and yelled, "Bunshin no Jutsu."

Hotora created five doppelgangers. "Excellent. You pass. Here is your head protector."

Hotora grabbed her head protector, and walked out of the room. Standing in the hallway was the jonin named Kakashi. "Hotora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You wanted to be with genin your own age, right?

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hotora questioned Kakashi.

"Just follow me."

Kakashi lead Hotora outside. She stood behind Kakashi. "Here is the new member of team 7," Kakashi announced to Hotora's new team.

Hotora stepped out from behind Kakashi, and saw Sasuke and Naruto leaning against trees.

-----

After they finished training, Sasuke walked Hotora home. "Hotora," Sasuke said as they came to Hotora's doorstep.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Would you like to go to the Konoha festival with me tomorrow?"

"I would be glad to go with you, as your girlfriend," Hotora stated happily.

"So, you do want to be my girlfriend," Sasuke said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.

I will try to get the next one out soon.


	3. Chapter San

Hotora woke up. She didn't wait for her wait for her brother to knock on the door, she just got up. She changed into a blue plaid skirt and a blue tank top. She put on some strapy high heels. Hotora walked down stairs. "Hiya Gaara," She stated merrily.

"Hay. Your friends are coming to walk you to school. When they get here I will be in my room."

"Why?" Hotora questioned.

"Because I am from Sunagakure no Sato."

"That is no excuse. It would have been if you weren't going out with Hinata."

"Fine. You might end up getting questioned by the Hokage if word gets out."

"Wait a second. How is it you got this house then? Wouldn't the Hokage know?"

"Yes and no. I put the house under your name."

"And the school enrollment?"

"I did it as if I was sent as a representative for mom. I couldn't put father's name, because he is the Kazekage. I helped you make a new life; don't hate me for that."

Hotora looked at her brother. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

There was a knock at the door. Hotora opened the door and Sasuke, Naruto and Hotora walked into the house. Hotora started up the stairs. "I'll be right back; I have to get my book bag," Hotora stated.

"Hiya, Gaara-kun," Hinata stated.

"Oh, so you're Hermione's brother," Sasuke said.

"Why is Hinata-chan talking to Hotora's brother," Naruto asked Sasuke quietly.

Hotora bounded down the stairs, and all the rookie ninja headed for the door.

"Ummm...Hinata-chan remember to come here before the festival okay. Oh, and Hotora why is your hair blue and red?"

"I just left it this way after the fight at school," Hotora stated absentmindedly.

"What fight?" Gaara inquired.

"I just got into a small fight with a girl named Ino; over Sasuke," Hotora replied.

"Hotora, please stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," Hotora stated as the group left the house.

"What is going on between you and Gaara?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Nothing, he is just my date for the festival," Hinata replied.

"Man Naruto it looks like you missed out. So far most people have dates," Sasuke smirked as he said this.

"What at least you don't," Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled Hotora toward him, and put his arm around her. "Oh no. Even you got a date."

"Yep, Naruto. Even Mr. Choosy has a date," Hinata stated with a giggle. "If you would have asked me sooner, you might have had a date."

"Let's get to school." Hotora said.

"Okay Hotora," Hinata stated.

They all walked in silence, until they entered the school. There they parted ways as they walked to their first hour classes. Hotora and Sasuke waded through the crowded hallways.

"Hinata always liked Naruto, but he never noticed her," Sasuke stated. "Your brother is the only guy to ever really take interest in Hinata."

Hotora said, "The only thing I worry about is what will happen when Gaara goes back to Sunagakure no Sato."

"Maybe when he writes to you, he could send a letter for Hinata as well," Sasuke offered the suggestion.

"I guess that would work."

They entered the FACS room and sat down. When the bell rang, Mika walked in. She said, "Okay class; quiet down. Hotora and Sasuke please come here."

Hotora and Sasuke strode to Mika's desk. "You two and a few other students will be going out to train. You need to go to the office and meet your sensei. You will be returning about half way through 5th hour."

"Are we supposed to go now?" Hotora inquired.

"Yes, get a move on," Mika replied.

Sasuke and Hotora left the classroom, and rushed to the office. When they finally entered the office, Kakashi and a few other people were waiting. "Finally," Kakashi stated. "Let's head outside."

Once they were outside, they saw Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shino and Kiba. Three older shinobi walked up to Hotora. "Hotora, this is Kurenai, Asuma and Gai," Kakashi informed Hotora. "They are in charge of teams."

Kurenai is a 28 year old jonin. All the shinobi in charge of teams are Jonin. Kurenai had long black hair, and wore a red and white outfit. "Hello Hotora," Kurenai said kindly. "I am in charge of team 8. Team 8 is made up of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Gai is 27 years old. He has thick eyebrows and a seriously bad hair cut. "I am in charge of a team consisting of Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Tenten."

Lastly, Asuma is 28 years old. He is a very laid back shinobi, and is almost always seen smoking. "I am in charge of team 10, which is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Why is it that you sound as if you rehearsed for hours?" Hotora questioned.

"Why is it that all the shinobi in my team are rude?" Kakashi asked.

"She wasn't being rude, she was just asking a question," Kurenai stated.

"Okay, we are wasting time, let's go to the training area," Gai said in an annoyed tone of voice.

They all started to walk towards the forest, and Kurenai walked up to Hotora. "Hotora, I need to know about your brother."

"How do _you_ know I have a brother?" Hotora asked.

"Hinata and Naruto were talking about the Konoha festival, and his name came up," Kurenai replied.

"I refuse to answer anything that is not a direct question," Hotora stated brashly.

"Why you..." Kurenai started, but she was interrupted.

"Kurenai, if there is going to be anyone questioning Hotora, it will be me or the Hokage," Kakashi stated. "Got it?"

"Yes Kakashi," Kurenai replied.

As they walked into a clearing in the forest, Kakashi patted Hotora's shoulder. "You handled that well Hotora," Kakashi whispered.

Hotora smiled. "Kakashi-sensei," Hotora chirped.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"What are we to do here?"

"You have to train," Kakashi stated, "But you can choose any sparring partner you wish."

"Oh cool."

Hotora ran off toward Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. "So who are you guys going to spar with?" Hotora asked.

"Sasuke and I are going to spar," Hinata replied.

"I am going to spar with Shino," Naruto said. "Who are you going to spar with?"

"If I am lucky, Ino," Hotora declared with a smile.

"Hermione, since we are near your house, you might want to grab something to swim in," Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"We are swimming in gym today," Sasuke said.

"Oh great!" Hotora stated sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke questioned Hotora.

"I don't have a swimsuit because I can't swim."

"That's okay, I have an extra swimsuit," Hinata said. "About the swimming thing, all you have to do is tell Inuyasha. He will probably let you stay near the shallow end."

"Well I will talk to you later," Hotora told the others. "Right now I have a little appointment with Ino."

"Okay, see you later," Sasuke said with a smile.

Hotora walked toward Ino. "You ready for another round Ino?" Hotora asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Of course I am, and this time I am going to win," Ino replied.

"Shut up and fight already!" Hotora exclaimed.

Ino threw a 5 kunais at Hotora, which Hotora easily dodged. Ino tried again. She threw 5 more kunais at Hotora.

Hotora dodged 4 of the kunais and stood in the path of the 5th. Kakashi was watching over the girls fight, and was about to jump in when sand sprang up and grabbed the kunai.

Kakashi was astounded. The other jonin stood with expressions that looked as though they had seen ghosts. "Ino, it isn't wise to mess with me," Hotora said angrily. "Stay away from Sasuke. He is mine."

"I will never let him go," Ino retorted.

Ino threw three more kunais, which were caught by the sand Hotora was controlling. "If that's the case, then you will be a very lonely person," Hotora stated affirmatively.

By this time, all the other shinobi had stopped what they were doing to watch Hotora and Ino. "That's enough," Kakashi said. "Tenten, would you please spar with Ino and Shikamaru would you spar with Hotora."

Tenten and Shikamaru both nodded. Hotora walked over to Shikamaru. "When are you two going to start getting along?" Shikamaru asked.

"When she accepts the fact that she can't have Sasuke," Hotora responded.

-----

"Okay," Kakashi said loudly, "It is time to return to the school."

Hotora walked up to Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto as they walked back to the school. "Kakashi-sensei's okay, but I don't like the other jonin," Hotora said.

"You know you and Ino have to stop fighting," Sasuke stated.

"I know, but I can't help it," Hotora said quietly, not looking at Sasuke. "I just want her to stay away from you, because I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke stooped Hotora from walking, and said, "Don't worry, you won't lose me."

"You say that, but how do I know you mean it?" Hotora asked Sasuke with a shaky voice.

Sasuke pulled Hotora into a hug and replied, "I'm sorry Hotora, but I don't know how to answer that. You just have to trust me."

-----

Hotora, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba walked into their Science class. "Please take a seat," Sango told the group. "You are allowed to talk, because we aren't doing anything."

Hinata," Hotora said.

"Yeah."

"You know my brother will be moving back to Sunagakure no Sato, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, okay."

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter Yon

Hotora and Hinata walked into the girl's locker room to change into swimsuits. Hinata had given Hotora her extra swimsuit to wear. After they changed, the girls walked to the pool.

Sasuke was waiting for the girls by the door. While Hinata got into the pool, Hotora and Sasuke walked to the deep end of the pool to talk to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was talking to another student, so Hotora and Sasuke waited. As Hotora was looking at the paintings on the wall, Ino walked up and pushed her into the pool.

Inuyasha looked over, and Sasuke spun around and dove into the water after Hotora.

As Hotora fell deeper and deeper towards the bottom of the pool, she was so scared that she couldn't even move. Hotora felt someone grab her waist and pull her to the surface.

Once they reached the surface, Inuyasha grabbed Hotora and pulled her out of the water. Sasuke got out of the water and knelt by Hotora. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," she replied as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Hotora was shaking form being so scared, and she really needed Sasuke's comfort. Because Sasuke is who he is, he didn't do much more than hold her hand.

"Ino, I want an explanation now!" Inuyasha remarked.

Ino said nothing, she just stood there. "Get over here now!" Inuyasha stated furiously.

Ino finally walked over to Inuyasha. "Explain your actions!" Inuyasha demanded harshly.

"She deserved it," Ino stated avoiding Inuyasha's angry eyes.

"She never deserved to be drowned!" Sasuke yelled at Ino.

"How was I supposed to know that she was so stupid, she doesn't know how to swim?" Ino asked more of as a remark than a question.

"Hotora lived in Sunagakure no Sato."

"So."

"It's a desert. They don't teach the children to swim like they do around here."

"Next time I will remember that," Ino stated in a mocking tone of voice.

"There won't be a next time," Inuyasha said. "From now on, I want you to girls to get along, other wise I am going to beat your little heads in.

Inuyasha looked at the rest of the class, and said, "Go change, for there won't be a lesson today."

All the other student except for Hotora, Hinata, and Sasuke, went to change. "Hotora I suggest that tomorrow you have Sasuke and Hinata teach you to swim," Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you teach her?" Hinata asked.

"He doesn't like getting wet," Hotora stated, "am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct," Inuyasha replied calmly. "Oh, Sasuke and Hinata, would you like to join the swim team?"

Hinata thought for a second, and then she replied, "Will it interfere with cheerleading?"

"You're in cheerleading?" Hotora asked.

"Yes, surprising huh?" Hinata replied. "I join a while ago, and you can to if you want, there will be tryouts in a week."

"Oh okay."

"Okay, back on subject here," Inuyasha said. The swim team will not interfere with cheerleading, I made sure of it."

Happily Hinata stated, "Okay then, I will join."

"Yeah me, too," Sasuke stated.

"Great," Inuyasha said. "Now go change."

Hinata and Sasuke went to change, but Hotora stayed to talk to Inuyasha. "How do you know about Uzema?" Hotora asked Inuyasha.

"I knew Uzema while she was a priestess, and still alive," Inuyasha replied coolly. "She was fearsome, but not murderous like Sunagakure no Sato assumes."

"She wasn't?" Hotora asked kind of relieved. "Then why do I always feel the urge to fight because of her?"

"Uzema had a tendency to fight for something she believed in strongly."

"Thank you. I am relieved that she wasn't all that bad."

"You better go change; otherwise you might be late for your next class."

Hotora entered the girls' locker room. She showered and changed quickly.

The bell rang, so the girls grabbed their things and went to their seventh hour class. When the sat down, the bell rang, and Yami stood up. Yami yelled, "Sit down, shut up, and get to work."

Hinata passed Hotora a note that said, "What should I wear tonight?"

Hotora wrote, "I will go to your house and help you get ready, okay?"

Hotora gave the note back to Hinata. Hinata read the note. She nodded her head yes, signaling that it was okay for Hotora to go over to her house.

As Hinata finished folding up the note, Yami walked up and took the note out of Hinata's hands. "If I catch you passing notes in my classroom ever again, I will read it out loud in front of the class," Yami stated harshly. "Then after that, you will be sent to the Hokage's office. Got it?"

"Yes," both girls said simultaneously.

As Yami walked away, both girls looked at each other, and then got to work.

-----

The bell rang for the end of the day. Hotora and Hinata were accompanied by Sasuke to Hinata's house. Once they got to the walk way of Hinata's house, Sasuke kissed Hotora. "I'll see you tonight," he said as he walked towards his house.

Hotora remained where she was. Hotora's face was beet red. "You know he is your boyfriend, you don't have to be shy," Hinata stated mockingly.

"Oh, go slip on a banana peel and drop dead," Hotora retorted.

Hinata just giggled and motioned for Hotora to follow her inside. As they walked through the door, Hinata's dad walked threateningly towards Hinata. "You are supposed to ask before you bring friends over!" he exclaimed angrily.

"She is just here to help me find something to wear," Hinata said fearfully.

"For what?" he asked her in the same tone.

"Remember, you said I could go to the festival tonight?"

"No. Who are you going with?"

"Ummm...is it really important?"

"Yes."

"Hotora, Sasuke and Hotora's brother."

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I said you can't."

"Ummm...sir Hinata will be just fine, we'll take good care of her," Hotora stated trying to help.

"I don't really care about that," he stated coldly.

"Then what is your problem, all we want to do is have some fun."

Hinata had tears running down her cheeks by that time. Her father said, "When will you be home?"

"I'll have her back no later than 12, if that alright," Hotora stated.

"Fine," Hinata's father stated as he walked away.

Hinata grabbed Hotora by the arm, and led Hotora into her room. "Your father is mean," Hotora stated.

Hinata shrugged as she opened up her closet. Hotora walked over to the closet and started to sift through it. She stopped when she came across a light blue skirt and shirt. "Perfect!" she exclaimed as she pulled the outfit out of the closet.

Hotora handed the outfit to Hinata and said, "Go put this on, and then we will do your makeup."

Hinata nodded and went into her bathroom to change. Hotora sat down on Hinata's bed. Hotora opened up her book bag and pulled out her makeup. A minute or two later, Hinata emerged from the bathroom. "See I was right you look great in that," Hotora stated as Hinata sat down on the bed.

Hotora started to apply the makeup. She put light blue eye shadow on Hinata's eyelids. Hotora put mascara and eyeliner on Hinata as well. She applied a light pink blush and lipstick. "Okay, put so heels on, and let's head to my house," Hotora stated excitedly.

"Okay," Hinata said as she grabbed her shoes.

-----

It was 5:45 by the time the girls arrived at Hotora's house. Hotora opened the door and yelled inside, "Gaara you better be in your room!"

"I am," Gaara stated. "Why?"

"Never mind."

Hotora and Hinata scurried up the stairs to Hotora's room. "Okay, I am going to get ready," Hotora told Hinata. "Then we can get the guys."

"Okay Hotora."

Hotora grabbed the leather skirt and shirt, which she had laid on her bed. She went into the bathroom and changed.

Hotora put on her boots after she had changed and did her makeup.

Hotora and Hinata left Hotora's room and descended down the stairs. Sasuke and Gaara were waiting near the door. Gaara took Hinata's hand in his, and lead her out side. They were followed by Hotora and Sasuke.

"You look very...beautiful," Gaara stated with some effort, for he wasn't used to complimenting people.

"Thank you...but...it is your...sister's...doing," Hinata said shyly.

"You're wrong, she just brought it out into the open," Hinata said.

"He's right you know," Sasuke stated. "You always were pretty."

Hinata started to blush. "Okay, new conversation," Hotora said with a little giggle. "You guys are embarrassing Hinata."

When they got to the start of the festivities, Sasuke asked, "What do you girls want to do first?"

Hinata turned to Gaara. "Can we go on a few rides?" Hinata asked shyly, as if she was expecting the answer no.

"Sure, let's go buy the tickets Sasuke," Gaara replied with a slight smile.

Sasuke went and bought the tickets while the girls waited by the Tilt-a-Whirl. Ino walked up to the two girls. "I see the geeks don't have dates, it figures," Ino mocked.

Sasuke and Gaara walked up and wrapped there arms around the girls. "Who is he Hinata?" Ino questioned hysterically.

"Hotora's brother...and," Hinata tried to continued, but failed.

"And Hinata's boyfriend," Gaara finished for her.

Ino's mouth was agape as she walked away without saying a word. Hotora laughed as Hinata turned to Gaara. Hinata said, "Thank you. I wanted to say that...but...but."

"It just wouldn't come out, right?" Gaara asked.

Hinata shook her head yes.

After the two couples were done on the rides, they went to the games. Gaara won a stuffed white horse for Hinata. Sasuke won Hotora a stuffed black cat.

After the guys won the stuffed animals for the girls, it was 10 o'clock. "Let's go get something to eat," Hotora suggested.

"Okay, let's go," Hinata said with a smile. "I am getting hungry."

The couples walked towards the pizza stand and bought some pizza. When they sat down, they heard a woman scream. "Did that scream sound like someone having fun?" Hotora asked.

"No," Sasuke replied. "She sounded freaked out."

A bunch of people were running in the direction of the couples. One guy that was running by yelled, "Sand shinobi!"

The couples looked toward were the people were coming from, and saw a large number of sand shinobi that were headed right for them.

One of the sand shinobi grabbed Hinata. The last thing the sand shinobi saw was Gaara closing his fist. When Hinata was released, she ran to Gaara and clung to him. "It's alright now, you're okay," Gaara said softly, trying to comfort the shaking girl. "I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes, as she just stood there in Gaara's arms.

Two sand shinobi grabbed Sasuke and kept him from helping Hotora. One sand shinobi grabbed a kunai. The shinobi went to kill Hotora, but moved her hand up, and the guy burst into flames, as did the other shinobi.

Once the sand shinobi that were holding Hotora were dead, she did the same to the ones holding Sasuke. When Sasuke was released, he wrapped his arms around Hotora.

The Hokage and a few jonins, including Kakashi, walked up after all the sand shinobi were dead. "You must be Gaara," the Hokage said. "The son of the Kazekage, brother of Kankuro, Temari, and Hotora."

"Yes sir," Gaara stated calmly.

"Don't worry; Kakashi has informed me of the situation. You two are not in any trouble. Hotora, as you are enrolled in Konoha's school, you can remain in Konoha."

Hotora smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked at Hinata who was still clutching Gaara's shirt. "Hinata, I think Gaara, Hotora, and Sasuke should walk you home. You'll be better off there."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Hinata stated.

Gaara put his arm around Hinata's waist and led her in the direction of her home, with Hotora and Sasuke following them.

Gaara and Hinata walked up to the door of Hinata's house. "Will you come to my house after school?" Gaara asked.

"Of course, if my dad let's me," Hinata replied.

As Gaara's lips touched Hinata's, the front door burst open. "Who the hell are you boy?" Hinata's father asked.

Gaara pulled away from Hinata and replied, "Sabaku no Gaara, sir."

"Stay away from my daughter."

"Father I am not a little girl anymore," Hinata stated. "I can make my own decisions, and my decision is to be with Gaara."

"Then you may get your stuff out of my house, and find a new place to live."

"Oh don't you worry, she has a place to stay," Hotora said. "My house. We'll be by tomorrow to pick up her stuff."

Hotora grabbed Gaara and Hinata, and led them towards her house. Hinata held Gaara's hand all the way to the house. When they got to the house, Sasuke gave Hotora a kiss and said, "See you tomorrow."

Hotora and Gaara led Hinata to her room and said, "Good night."

"Good night," she replied.

Hotora and Gaara then went to their rooms. Hotora entered her room and laid on the bed. She fell asleep right away.

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism. Reviews as well.


	5. Chapter Go

-- This before something written is a note. The note is ended with this--

----------------

In the morning, there was a knock at Hotora's door. "Who is it?" Hotora asked.

"It is me, Hinata," Hinata stated in a soft voice. "Gaara said it is time to get up."

"Okay, thank you Hinata," Hotora said as she got out of bed.

Hotora walked to her closet and pulled out a black shirt and skirt. She put them on as well as her black boots.

Hotora did her makeup, though she left her hair down. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she was met with an odd site. Gaara and Hinata were sitting at the table joking around. Hinata said something that Hotora didn't hear, and Gaara started laughing. "Well it's nice to see that Gaara has some emotions left," Hotora stated sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't had someone as Hinata around before," Gaara informed Hotora mockingly.

Hotora grumbled, and then said, "Come on Hinata. We have to get to school."

Hinata stood up, and gave Gaara a small kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight Gaara-kun," Hinata stated.

As they walked out of the house, Hotora asked Hinata, "Do we have to stop by your house to grab your school stuff?"

"No, it is all at school," Hinata replied.

Hotora nodded her head in understanding. "Hinata, may O tell you something very personal?" Hotora inquired.

"Yes Hotora, for you can tell me anything."

"The reason Gaara brought me here was that our father abused me continuously. He didn't dare touch Gaara, because of the demon. My father beat me though, because the priestess spirit that is inside of me was dormant. I always kept my school stuff at the school, so it wouldn't get ruined. Hinata, is that the reason you keep your things at school?"

"Yes," Hinata replied calmly.

"Well you don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to live in a situation like that anymore, just like I don't."

"Thank you Hotora-chan."

Hotora just smiled at Hinata as they opened the doors and entered the school. "See you later, Hinata," Hotora said as she headed to FACS.

"See you," Hinata stated as she walked toward her first hour class.

As Hotora entered the FACS classroom, she heard Lee say, "Neji, what are we doing today?"

"Same thing as we did yesterday, only we are cooking something different," Neji replied slightly annoyed.

Hotora walked up two the two teammates. "Have either of you seen Sasuke?" Hotora asked.

"No, actually I haven't," Neji replied.

Hotora went to her seat and sat down just as the bell rang. She looked at the door as Mika was talking about what they were going to cook today. Mika was about to send the students to their kitchens, but a bruised and slightly bloody Sasuke stumbled through the door. "Oh my god, Sasuke!" Mika yelled as she ran over to the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am just a little beat up," Sasuke replied slightly sarcastic.

"What happened?" Hotora asked.

"Some sand shinobi jumped me," Sasuke stated as he sat down in a chair.

"What, where?" Mika inquired frantically.

"Near the entrance to this school," Sasuke replied calmly.

"You must report this to the Hokage," Mika said.

"I might need a bit of assistance."

"Neji and Hotora, could you help Sasuke to the Hokage's office?"

"Yes, Mika-san," Neji stated as he hung one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder.

Neji Helped Sasuke out of the door as Hotora followed closely behind. "Sasuke-kun, what did they guy who attacked you look like?" Hotora asked.

"He had bandages around the top of his head, and a cloth over half of his face," Sasuke replied.

"Oh no!" Hotora exclaimed.

"What is it Hotora?" Neji inquired.

"The person Sasuke described sounds like my brother's sensei, Baki," Hotora replied. "Did he say anything to you Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he said, "Tell little miss princess that her brother will be sent on a treaty end mission." He didn't tell me what it meant though."

"It's alright. I know what he meant. Where would Kakashi be?"

"Probably at his House," Sasuke replied. "Why?"

"I need to see him. Can we ditch?"

"Yes, but we would get into a lot of trouble," Neji replied.

"I know. I meant will you guys ditch with me. We'll go and explain to the Hokage afterwards. Let's get the others."

"Hinata and Tenten are in English," Neji stated. "How about we split up? I'll take the east side of the school, and you guys take the West. We'll meet back here after we get the other genin. Be careful not to get caught by the teachers though."

"Okay, come on Sasuke."

-----

Once they had retrieved the other genin, they left the school and headed towards Kakashi's house. Hotora ran up to Kakashi's door, and pounded on it. Kakashi opened the door and said, "What? Hay, aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

"Please come with us. I promise to explain later," Hotora stated quickly.

"Okay," Kakashi stated.

The shinobi set off towards Hotora's house. Once they got there, they crept into the house. When they entered the small hallway that lead to the living room, they heard a loud discussion. "I will not do that mission," Gaara Stated loudly.

"You will follow the Kazekage's order!" Baki exclaimed.

"My sister is in this village now..."

"Not to mention that little girl friend of yours. What's her name again, oh yeah, Hyuga Hinata."

"Leave her out of this!" Gaara yelled.

"I will if you come with me and help carry out the assassination."

Gaara's eyes widened, for he realized that other people were in the house. "Fine," Gaara said calmly. "I will go and help with the Hokage's assassination."

Kakashi and the others looked at Hotora. "There's nothing we can do," Hotora whispered.

The leaf shinobi heard nothing else, so the peeked into the living room. They spotted neither Gaara, nor Baki just the coffee table and couch. "Your brother is going to assassinate our Hokage?" Naruto asked in a state of shock.

"I don't think so," Kakashi replied to Naruto's question. "I think he only said he would so we would know what Sunagakure no Sato is planning. We must inform the Hokage of what we have heard here."

"Okay, but then we have to get back to school," Hotora stated matter-of-factly.

The shinobi headed to the Hokage's office. When they got there, a jonin was standing in the doorway. "We have urgent business with the Hokage," Kakashi informed the other jonin.

"What is your business?" the jonin asked dully. "I will make the Hokage aware, and he will get back to you as soon as possible."

"It is about the future assassination attempt from an allied village," Sasuke stated hurriedly.

"You should have said so sooner," the jonin said as he ushered the group into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, these shinobi have information on an assassination attempt."

"Who is the attempt coming from?" the Hokage asked.

"Sunagakure no Sato," Hotora replied.

"An allied village?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Hotora replied. "My brother, Gaara, has been ordered to lead the attempt. He accepted because he realized we were all in the house. Gaara made sure we heard what Sunagakure no Sato was planning."

"I understand. Kakashi, go get the jonins that aren't on missions. We need to have a meeting."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated then disappeared.

"Now Hotora, I would like to speak to you alone. The rest of you can return to your classes."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the shinobi stated as they bowed respectfully.

When the other shinobi left the Hokage's office, the Hokage said, "Hotora, when we stop the attempt, your brother will not be in any trouble."

"Oh, that's great," Hotora stated happily.

"Now tell me how you acquired this information."

"Me and the others went to my house after I learned that Gaara's sensei, Baki, attacked Sasuke. We stood in the hallway, and listened to their conversation. Gaara must have realized we were there, because he said, "I will go and help with the Hokage's assassination." Then they left, and we came here."

"Now second hour is almost over, so you should head to your third hour class," the Hokage told Hotora.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she said as she bowed.

Hotora left the office and headed to class.

-----

Hotora went to History, and discovered her things on her desk. Hotora sat down in her seat just as the bell rang. Ishizu walked in and said, "Seen as you shinobi weren't here due to training, we will continue the history of the clans today. First off will be Hyuga Hiashi."

As Hiashi got up, Hotora glared at him. Once he was in front of the class, he said, "The Hyuga clan is one of the oldest and noblest clans in Konohagakure no Sato. The clan is split into two houses, the main house and the branch house. The branch house members are branded with a seal. The main house members can activate the seal in the event of a branch house member's death. This ensures that our kekkei genkai's secrets are kept safe."

Hiashi went and sat down, and a woman took his place in front of the class. "My name is Inuzuka Tsume. I am the mother of Hana and Kiba. The Inuzuka clan is known for one major thing, our use of dogs as weapons, or ninja tools. We use many jutsus that work together with our animal companions. Of course we aren't the only clan in Konohagakure no Sato to use animals as our weapons. The other clan that does so is the Aburame clan, which you have already heard from."

Tsume walked over to the chairs on the left side of the classroom. "Now I would like Sasuke to tell use about his clan," Ishizu stated.

Sasuke got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "The Uchiha clan was at one point one of noblest clans like the Hyuga clan. My clan was well known for its kekkei genkai, the sharingan, as well as our use of fire style jutsus. The Uchiha clan formed much of the village's military police force. Now that you know what my clan was known for, let me explain why they aren't anymore. My father was the police captain. At age 8, I was able to prove myself to my father by accomplishing a clan jutsu in front of him. Once I had done so, I earned the right to wear the clan's emblem on my back. It is like a sign of adulthood. On the way home from shuriken practice, I found my whole clan slaughtered by my brother, Itachi."

Sasuke strolled over to his seat and sat down. "Hotora, would you like to tell use a little bit about your family?" Ishizu asked.

"My father is the Kazekage; he is a cruel and evil man. He sealed a demon inside my brother, and a priestess inside me. There isn't much more about my family, for it doesn't really exist. There is only the Kazekage, my older sister Temari, my older brother Kankuro, and my other brother Gaara."

"Okay, that is the end of clan history, tomorrow we'll be studying Kage's," Ishizu declared.

Just as Ishizu finished, the bell rang. Hotora walked up to Hiashi and said, "So your clan was noble. Well I see it falling to pieces in the near future, with you controlling it. You have no right treating Hinata the way you do! I got treated the same way by my father, so I know what it feels like. Hinata may not have been able to stand up to you, but I can."

"You are foolish," Hiashi noted. "You are just a weak child."

"If you ever lay a hand on Hinata, you will see just how strong I really am," Hotora retorted. "Remember what I said."

Hotora turned and left the room. Hotora and Sasuke headed to lunch. They sat down at their table and when neji arrived, Hotora turned to him. "What is the branch house curse seal really used for?"

"Why do you ask?" Neji requested.

"You seem to be angry at Hinata, and I was just wondering if the seal had anything to do with it."

"The curse seal makes sure I do as I am told. If I don't the main house can activate the seal."

"I see."

Hinata rushed up to the table, and asked Hotora, "Do you think Gaara will ever come back here?"

"I don't know maybe," Hotora affirmed.

"I hope he does, for I am really going to miss him."

-----

Nothing special happened in fourth hour, besides Sasuke throwing another book at Mrs. Church. So Sasuke and Hotora were walking to science. Hinata sprinted up. "Sango is ill, and Joey is the substitute," Hinata informed them.

"Yes," Sasuke said almost merrily.

"What is going on?" Hotora asked not knowing who Joey is.

"Joey let's us do what ever we want," Sasuke explained.

Hotora, Hinata, and Sasuke walked into the classroom and took their seats. Joey entered the room just as the bell rang. "You know the rules, so have fun," Joey stated. "Just please be a little bit careful. I don't want to get into trouble for any of you getting hurt."

"Can you play music?" Hinata requested.

"I don't have anything to play music on," Joey replied, then add, "We could always go to the band room. There you guys could play us some music."

"What do you think Sasuke?" Hinata asked happily. "I know we don't have everybody, but we could still play one or two songs."

"I guess, but we will need a singer," Sasuke replied calmly.

"What songs do you guys play?" Hotora inquired.

"Mostly originals that we play at the club, though we can play songs by actual groups," Sasuke replied.

Hotora thought for a second. "Can you play Blood on Fire by AAA?" Hotora asked.

"Yes," Tenten stated as her and Kiba joined the conversation, "though we need someone to rap for us, none of use rap."

"I can do that," some boy in the class offered.

"Okay, then let's go," Joey stated.

-----

--Note: Uchiha Sasuke will be singing Takahiro Nishijima's part. Inuzuka Kiba will singing Naoya Urata's part. The boy in the shinobis' science class will sing (technically rap) Mituhiro Hidaka's part. Finally, Hotora will sing Misako Uno's part. Ready for the lyrics? I will mark who sings what and the person in the story who is singing it. It is the Music Video version. Lyrics are close, if not correct so bear with me.--

--Nishijima - Sasuke--

atsuku tagiru kodou wo tomeru

sube nado miataranakatta yo

--Urata - Kiba--

Kachime nante wakaranai

Kuku rin dame datte makeru ki wa shinai no sa

--Hidaka - boy from science--

Kono soul wo shake

Show me ya way

Don't brake go away

Get on the stage

Karada voltage FURU-ten OK

Come on Come on every naughty boys!

Rampage around as a rusher

Hanabi chirashi tobashi crush out

Thrust all DASAI no aside ya

Stay cool

Hikari no mukou e go break through!

--Uno - Hotora--

Hito wa dare datte kodoku na yami wo

Hitahashiru MIDDONAITO RANNA-

Yume oikakete

Azayaka ni inochi moyashite

--All--

Come with me!

Young Bloods on Fire

Tomadoi wo nugisutete hashire

Get back your true hearts

Me mo kuramu you na SUPI-DO ni dakare

You got a feeling "way out"

--Hidaka - Kiba--

Go straight far away don't afraid!

Ride on da time and big wave

Say good-bye to da same night

Anytime rock your eyes

I'll make you fine

No poor right!

There're You and I

With this BANGIN' play all night!

Hey! That's so rude!

Act the fool out of the blue!

--All--

Come with me!

Young Bloods on Fire

Itsuwari wo hagitotte tsukkire

Get back your true hearts

Hageshii jidai no SUPI-DO wo daite

You got a feeling "way out"

Young Bloods on Fire

Itsuwari wo hagitotte tsukkire

Get back your true hearts

Hageshii jidai no SUPI-DO wo daite

You got a feeling "way out"

Young Bloods on Fire

Itsuwari wo hagitotte tsukkire

Get back your true hearts

Hageshii jidai no SUPI-DO wo daite

You got a feeling "way out"

--Note: If you never heard the song before either search You Tube for Blood on Fire Attack All Around. Searching for AAA doesn't work that well on You Tube. If you are not familiar with You Tube, ask me for the link. I would be glad to give it to you.--

"That was awesome," Hinata said ecstatically. "Hotora your voice is really pretty."

"Thank you, Hinata," Hotora stated a bit self-conscious.

"You are definitely better than Ino," Sasuke said as he put his instrument in its proper place.

Joey asked Sasuke, "What do you have to do for this year's talent show?"

"A group song three people or more have to sing," Sasuke replied.

"Who's all going to sing in your group?"

"We don't know yet. Ino has been throwing fits, so we haven't got anything done lately."

"If I was you I would just kick here out and add Hotora instead," Joey suggested. "Seen as how Hotora is better than Ino, then you might even win."

Sasuke thought for a second, and then looked at Hotora. "What do you think?" he asked. "Would you like to take Ino's spot?"

"Sure, I would be fun to sing with you guys some more," she replied with a smile.

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism. I hope to get the next one up today or tomorrow. If you would like to know anything, just ask.

I am odd. I am American and I am in love with everything Japanese; music; art; everything. If any of you would like any of the Jrock or Jpop I listen to, just ask I will get you a link.

I listen to Gackt/Gacktjob, Malice Mizer - Gackt era, Hyde, AAA, Moi Dix Mois, Eve of Destiny, W-inds, Dir en Grey, and some of L'arc en Ciel. Remember, if you want to know anything about the story or me, just ask. I will answer most questions.


	6. Chapter Roku

Hotora and Hinata hastily changed into their swimsuits. As they dashed to the pool, Hotora ran into Ino. "What do you think you are doing, baka?" Ino questioned rudely.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Hinata asked crossly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Ino snapped.

"I've got some interesting news for you Ino. You are out of NIN."

Ino was taken aback. "I am the only girl that can sing."

"Not anymore," Hinata affirmed gesturing toward in the direction of Hotora.

"Did you inform Sasuke of this injustice?"

"Oh yeah, it was his choice. By the way, he would never help you."

Ino looked as though she was going to collapse. She glowered at Hotora as if it were her fault, and then sprinted away. "Was that really necessary?" Hotora asked Hinata.

"You have no idea how long she has tormented me," Hinata answered.

"Oh," was Hotora's only reaction.

They walked the rest of the way to the pool. The bell sounded just as the opened the door. "Sasuke and Hinata start Hotora on those swimming lessons," Inuyasha insisted.

"Okay," they said together.

Sasuke walked to the shallow end, and got into the water along with Hinata and Hotora. "Do you know any ways of swimming?" Sasuke asked.

"None, but I think it would be easier if you just swam and I mimic you," Hotora responded.

"What do you mean, Hotora?" Hinata asked questioningly.

Hotora beamed and said, "When I was younger, I uncovered the capability of doing things after I see them done by another just once."

"So you will be able to swim without any real problems, right?"  
"Yep," Hotora replied.

"Okay watch me," Sasuke said, feeling like a child while doing so.

"Okay," Hotora replied as she watched Sasuke started to swim.

-----

The bell rang and they walked to their final class of the day. "I am certainly glad you learn be seeing, and quickly too," Sasuke stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it sure would have taken a while otherwise," Hinata interjected.

They promptly entered the classroom and took their seats. The sat down just as the bell rang. Yami stood up, and said, "The office wishes to know who in this class is going to be in the talent show. Raise you hand if you are going to, but those in a band don't because we already have you down."

Hotora looked at Sasuke. "Yami, Hotora is taking Ino's place in NIN," Sasuke informed him.

"Okay, I will inform the office."

Yami took down the students names with their hands raised. Then the students got to work.

-----

Sasuke accompanied the girls to Hotora's house. When they walked into the house, they smelt a delicious aroma. "Nobody is supposed to be here, right," Hinata asked.

They all walked into the kitchen and were greeted peculiar sight. Kakashi was standing at the stove cooking something. "Why exactly are you here?" Hotora inquired kindly

"Your brother asked me to cook you dinner, and I have information for you," Kakashi responded as he stirred the food.

"So you have talked to Gaara?" Hinata asked optimistically.

"Yes I did, and he apologizes for having to leave so soon. He also helped us out by sending us as much information on the assassination a possible."

"So what is being done about it?" Sasuke questioned.

"They are sending you genin on an A rank mission to try and stop the attempt. You will be briefed on the situation after you eat."

"I thought the jonin were going to do it," Hotora stated.

"We are, but Gaara informed us that Sunagakure no Sato is sending genin to throw us off. Therefore the Hokage has decided to send genin against their first wave, and the chunin and jonin against their main force."

"Well that does make sense," Hinata said as she help Kakashi serve the food.

"They will never expect a counter attack to their second wave," Sasuke suspected thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Kakashi said and they sat down at the table to eat. "All of the jonin who are on missions have been called back to protect the village."

"When will the attack be?" Sasuke questioned as he dished out the food.

"Tonight," came Kakashi's reply.

Hinata's eyes widened. "That soon?"

"Yes Hinata-chan," Kakashi responded.

-----

The genin of Konohagakure no Sato stood in front of the Hokage. "The attack will be coming very soon, so we must speak quickly," the Hokage stated.

"First off the sand genin will attack from the north, while the sand jonin will attack from the south. You genin will have to hold your own against these ruthless attackers."

The Hokage looked solemn as he continued. "Some of you may loose your lives today, but know that you shall not die in vain. You will be remembered for years to come. For you are not even chunin yet. In a normal situation, we would never ask this of you. Go now shinobi, and make this village proud."

The shinobi stood at attention, and stated in unison, "Yes Hokage-sama."

-----

The genin were at their post. Hinata was shaking, so Hotora asked her, "Are you okay?"

"What if something happens to us, or...or Gaara?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice.

"We are shinobi, that is the risk we take," Sasuke stated.

Hotora shook her head in agreement. "Do you guys truly believe that?"

"Yes I do," Hotora replied. "If the enemy was advancing, and no one was willing to sacrifice themselves to save those who cannot fight, then the village would be lost. Don't dwell on what might happen, just do it without fear."

"Okay Hotora, I will try," Hinata muttered just loud enough for the two to hear her.

"Sand shinobi are approaching," one of the other shinobi announced.

As the sand shinobi descended, Hotora, Sasuke and Hinata got separated. Hinata did a hand seal, and said, "Byakugan."

At that moment, Hinata knew that many would fall. She saw that the sand genin were much stronger, but she was going to do as she had told Hotora. She was going to try her best to over come, and out wit the enemy no matter how strong they are.

-----

Hotora had stood her ground the best she could, but the sand genin were starting to over power her. She was also rapidly running out of chakra. Amidst the battle, she ran into Shikamaru and Choji. "How are you guys holding up?" Hotora asked as she stabbed a guy in the throat with a kunai.

Hotora ended up getting covered by the splattering blood. "Seeing as Shikamaru is a great strategist, we are holding up just fine," Choji replied as he killed the guy that Shikamaru's shadow was connected to.

"Can you figure in another person Shikamaru?" Hotora implored.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Shikamaru riposted.

-----

In the midst of battle, Sasuke saw a familiar redhead. Sasuke made his way over to Gaara. When Sasuke reached Gaara, he said, "So you are fighting your own people?"

"Hn," was Gaara's only reply.

Two guys descended on Sasuke. Sasuke killed the one in front of him, but he didn't notice the one attacking from behind. Just as the guy went to attack, sand flew up, and encased the guy. As Gaara closed his hand, the sand around the shinobi tightened. Gaara increased the pressure, and the sand imploded. "Thanks Gaara," Sasuke said as she wiped some of the blood off his face.

"I really don't care if you live or die, but my sister would cry if you did," Gaara replied a little coldly.

-----

The battle seemed as though it went on for hours. The leaf genin were holding their own against the vicious sand genin. As Gaara crushed one guy with his sand, another guy stabbed him in his stomach. Blood poured out of the wound, and Gaara fell to the ground. While all that was happening, Hinata was making her way over to the boys. When Gaara collapsed, a look of horror played across her face. "Gaara!" Hinata shrieked as she dashed to his side.

"Gaara are you okay?" Hinata asked hysterically.

"Does it look like I am okay?" Gaara returned.

"Sasuke, can you help Gaara up? We need to get him to a more experienced medic nin."

"Okay," Sasuke said as he put one of Gaara's arms around his should, and lifted him off the ground.

They started to make their way through the battle field. A guy jumped in front of them and asked, "Where do you think you are going little one?"

"Hinata get back!" Gaara ordered. "That's Baki...a jonin."

Hinata stumbled backward. Baki went to strike, but before his sword landed on Hinata, a gust of wind blew Baki away. The small group looked to where the wind had come from and saw a blonde with four ponytails. Hinata new immediately that it was Gaara's sister, Temari.

"Gaara, how the hell did you get hurt?" she asked loud almost angry voice.

"He got stabbed," Hinata replied unsteadily for Gaara.

"I can see that," Temari snapped angrily, and then she calmed down a bit. "What I want to know is how the hell he could get injured."

"That shouldn't have been able to happen," Hotora informed them as she approached the small group. "Choji! Shikamaru! Come here!"

Baki returned after his little flying lesson. "You little bitch!" Baki screamed at Temari. "You have orders, follow them!"

"The only orders I will be taking are from the team leader," Temari said in a snooty tone.

"Then get..." Baki started.

"Not you!" Temari stated angrily. "I only take orders from Gaara. Hotora, would you dispose of this little nuisance?"

Hotora nodded, and then said, "Bye-bye Baki," as Baki burst into flames.

Baki shrieked in misery. "Gaara!" Hinata yelled as Gaara collapsed once more.

Hinata rushed over to him, and checked his pulse. It was faint, but there nonetheless. "He isn't doing so good," Hinata notified them. "We have to get him to the medic nin's post."

Sasuke hauled Gaara off the ground. They made their way through the battle field as swiftly as possible.

-----

When they finally made it to the medic nin's post, Gaara was worsening at a steady pace. A few medic nin rushed out of the tent, and helped Sasuke put Gaara on a table. "Hyuga-chan, what is the situation so far?" a medic nin asked.

"He was stabbed in the stomach," Hinata replied gazing at Gaara. "His pulse is faint, and there is the chance of infection."

The medic nin pulled aside Gaara's shirt, and gasped "Hyuga-chan, I am going to need your assistance!" the medic nin exclaimed.

"It's that bad?" Hinata asked quietly.

The medic nin nodded her head yes. Hinata put her hand over her mouth, and just stood by Gaara's side.

-----

It was two hours later, and the grueling battle was finally over for the weary genin. What was left of the genin roamed the battle field in search of wounded shinobi. Hinata and the medic nin were still taking care of Gaara, and Hotora and her other friends were searching for the jonin.

When they arrived at the south battlefield, they saw only another gruesome battle field. The group's expressions fell. "Come on let's search for our sensei's," Hotora ordered.

As Sasuke searched the battle field, he came across his old teacher collecting wounded. "Iruka, do you know where Kakashi is?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Iruka replied. "I haven't come across any of the genin team senseis. Knowing Kakashi though, he is probably just fine."

Sasuke thought for a second and then said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Sasuke turned to leave, but Iruka said, "Uchiha Sasuke, will you take grave news to your friends?"

Sasuke turned back around and nodded his head yes. "Inform the other genin that the sand shinobi succeeded in their mission. The third Hokage has been assassinated."

"How?" Sasuke asked. "All the attacks were stopped."

"It seems there was another village assisting them."

"Who?"

"Otogakure no Sato."

"The newly formed sound village?"

"Yes."

-----

Sasuke finally made it back to the group of friends who were waiting for Hinata. When Hinata finally came out of the medic nin tent, Sasuke gathered them together.

"I must be the messenger of ill news," Sasuke stated forlornly. "Many genin, chunin, and jonin have died in vain."

The group looked at Sasuke questionably. "The assassination attempt was a success," as Sasuke said those words, he looked sad. "Hinata-chan, how is Gaara doing?"

"They are going to move him to the hospital, but he is going to be fine," Hinata replied.

"Let's head to the main part of the village and see if we can find our senseis," Sasuke suggested.

"Okay," the group responded.

-----

The group finally found their senseis. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were sitting outside a shop cleaning their wounds. Hotora jumped on Kakashi and knocked him over. "Well it's nice to see you, too, Hotora," Kakashi stated.

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei," Hotora said. "When we came across the battle field, we were worried."

"Have you seen Naruto, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked helping Hotora up off the ground.

"He went back out to help with clean up," Kakashi responded. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? You guys did great."

"Is my dad okay?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes," Asuma confirmed. "He went home. Choji, your dad is at home as well."

The small group of genin headed to their houses. Hotora and Hinata gradually made their way to their home.

-----

"Hotora, are we going to go to the hospital early tomorrow?" Hinata asked before the girls entered their rooms.

"Yes," Hotora replied. "Good night Hinata-chan."

"Good night Hotora."

----------------

Thanks for reading. I hope the battle scenes didn't suck that bad. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.

Remember, if you want to know anything about the story or me, just ask. I will be glad to answer any questions.


	7. Chapter Nana

Hotora was awoken by a loud crash in the kitchen. Hotora sprang out of bed, and ran down the stairs to see what had happened.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw a frantic Hinata trying to clean up a broken plate. "Hinata-chan, what happened?" Hotora asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said nearly in tears. "Gomen Hotora, I didn't mean to drop the plate."

"It's okay Hinata-chan," Hotora reassured the distressed girl. "You are just a little stressed."

Hotora helped Hinata pick up the small pieces. After all the pieces were picked up, Hotora said, "Let me go get changed, and then we will go see Gaara."

Hinata smiled as Hotora ran up stairs and threw on a black skirt and shirt. The outfit is what she fights in, so she has a few of the same outfit. She put on her boots and black elbow length gloves that only cover her middle finger. Then she grabbed her weapons and headed down stairs.

"Come on Hinata," Hotora said as she walked out the door.

The two girls walked gloomily towards the hospital. It seemed like the whole village was sad that day, but it was reasonable that they were. The Hokage was dead and all the villagers were mourning. Not only that, some people lost loved ones in the attempt to stop the assassination. "What are we going to do without a Hokage?" Hotora inquired.

"The village elders will probably handle business until they find a Hokage," Hinata replied.

The two girls entered the hospital and the receptionist asked, "How may I help you?"

"Can you tell us what room Gaara is in?" Hotora inquired kindly.

"Room number 11," the receptionist replied merrily.

"Thank you."

The girls walked down the hall. They heard a woman scream. The woman's scream came from Gaara's room.

The girls ran into the room, and saw Gaara clutching the nurse's arm. Hinata walked over to Gaara and lightly touched his arm. He let go of the nurse's arm and looked at Hinata. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked the nurse.

"Yes," she replied shakily. "I was just startled."

The nurse smiled and silently left the room. "How are you feeling, Gaara?" Hotora inquired with a small smile.

"Fine," he responded. "I am just trying to figure out how the hell I got injured in the first place."

"It doesn't matter...as long...as you are...alright," Hinata stated with slight difficulty.

Gaara grabbed her hand, and smiled an actual smile at her. "I am going to see what we have to do today," Hotora said as she headed for the door.

"How are you going to find out?" Hinata questioned.

"I am going to ask Kakashi-sensei."

"Okay, we'll see you when you get back," Gaara said.

"You two have fun now," Hotora stated as she walked out the door.

Hinata started to blush.

-----

Hotora knocked on Kakashi's door. "What is it Hotora?" Kakashi asked as he opened up the door.

"What are we supposed to do today?" she asked.

"Come on in, and we can ask one of the elders."

As Hotora walked into Kakashi's house, she saw pictures on the wall of 4 people. When she looked closer she saw pictures of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and a pink haired girl. "Kakashi-sensei, who is the girl with pink hair?" Hotora questioned him.

"Haruno Sakura," Kakashi replied. "Sometime soon we have to take a picture with you."

Hotora smiled. When they entered the living room, they saw two old people and another person that scared Hotora a little. He didn't look dangerous, just odd. "Homura, Koharu, and Jiraiya this is my student Hotora," Kakashi introduced Hotora.

"She's pretty," Jiraiya said.

"Hay, you watch it," Kakashi told Jiraiya. "Her boyfriend will kill you if you make her feel uncomfortable. Plus he might not like an old pervert flirting with her either."

"Who is her boyfriend? I would like to know who might try and kill me."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, I might want to watch my tongue then."

"Back on subject please. Hotora would like to know what they are supposed to do today."

"I don't think they should go to school today, but tomorrow," the elder named Homura recommended.

"Let's give the kids a day off for the funeral," Koharu agreed. "Tomorrow they can go back to school. Who is going to let the kids know?"

"I can let the genin know," Hotora suggested.

"Oh, thank you dear," Koharu replied. "Kakashi will you let the villagers know that there will be no school today, and also that the funeral will be at 3?"

"Okay," Kakashi replied, as he ushered the older shinobi out of his house. "Maybe you should go tell Sasuke first, Hotora."

"Why?" she asked.

"You might want some company."

"I don't know where his house is," Hotora informed him shyly.

"I will walk you there then."

Hotora walked out side as Kakashi followed her. She followed him silently towards Sasuke's house.

-----

As they approached a fork in the, Kakashi spoke, "Almost their, Sasuke's house is at the end of this road. I have to go start on my job."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, I will see you at the funeral," Hotora said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded as he disappeared. Hotora then made her way down the road toward Sasuke's house. As she neared the end of the road, she looked up and spotted a beautiful mansion like house. Hotora walked slowly as she glanced around at the yard and gardens. She was amazed, the yard was so beautiful.

As Hotora neared the door, it opened and a hysterical girl ran out. She ran directly into Hotora and Hotora feel to the ground. Sasuke appeared in the doorway, and helped Hotora off the ground. The girl made her way down the street without a word. "Sasuke, who was that girl?" Hotora asked.

"Just the maid," Sasuke replied.

"Why was she so upset?" Hotora questioned.

"Her boyfriend died in the battle yesterday."

"You didn't make her work, did you?"

"Of course not. I told her she could go home. So, why did you come here?"

"Oh yeah, we have to inform the other genin that there is no school, and that there will be a funeral at three o'clock."

"Okay," Sasuke said in a bored tone. "So I have to go with you then, right?"

"Yes, for I don't know where everybody's house is," Hotora replied with an anime type smile.

Sasuke grabbed Hotora's arm and pulled her into his house. Hotora gave him a questioning look. "I have to grab the rest of my weapons."

Hotora nodded in understanding. As Sasuke left to grab his weapons, Hotora gazed around. What she saw was breathtaking.

Hotora saw an elegant stairway that lead to the second floor. She walked over to the staircase, and touched the stony surface of the railing. Hotora then walked towards one of the hallways, and looked at the gorgeous portrait of a man, a woman, a young boy, and a baby.

"My family, from better times," Sasuke stated from behind Hotora.

"Don't do that," Hotora said as she jumped from the sound of his voice. "You scared me half to death, but that is completely off subject. Do you really live here all alone?"

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Yes, but I got used to it rather quickly."

"If you ever want some company, you know where I live."

"Let's go inform the other genin of the situation."

"Alright I get it, no talkie about stuff that makes you uncomfortable."

As they walked out the door, Hotora looked back at the portrait. This time instead of seeing a happy looking family, all she saw was Sasuke's painful past.

-----

Hotora and Sasuke made their way up the walkway to Akimichi Choji's house. When they reached the door, Hotora knocked.

When the door opened, Choji's father Akimichi Choza was standing in the doorway. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," Hotora said in return. "Can you tell Choji that there is no school today? Oh and the funeral will be at three o'clock."

"Thank you, I will let him know," Choza answered.

"We're going to Shikamaru's house next, can Choji come along?"

"Sure, let me go get him."

Hotora and Sasuke waited for Choji. When Choji finally exited his house, they set off toward Shikamaru's house. "My dad wasn't sure if he should let me go with you guys," Choji informed them.

"Why?" Hotora asked.

"Most people make fun of me. He is probably afraid you would do the same."

"I hate people who call others names because they are different," Hotora stated.

-----

Hotora, Sasuke, and Choji arrived at Shikamaru's door. Choji knocked and Nara Shikaku opened the door slowly. He looked rather drowsy. "Hello," Hotora chimed happily.

A women from inside the house yelled, "Shikaku, who is it?"

"It is Shikamaru's friends," Shikaku replied.

They heard foot step coming towards the door, and Shikamaru appeared. "Hay," he said lazily. "What's up?"

"There is no school today and there is going to be a funeral at three o'clock," Hotora stated.

"Okay," he said.

"Hay Shikamaru, how about we help them out by telling Ino, and some of the others?" Choji asked.

"What ever, I probably need to get out of my house any way," Shikamaru replied.

"Okay, we'll go tell everyone else," Choji told Hotora.

"Okay, why don't we go see Gaara and Hinata?" Hotora asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and the two headed for the hospital.

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.

I am odd. I am American and I am in love with everything Japanese; music; art; everything. If any of you would like any of the Jrock or Jpop I listen to, just ask I will get you a link.

I will try and get the next chapter out soon. 


	8. Chapter Hachi

Hotora and Sasuke walked down the hall in the hospital and headed for Gaara's room. When they entered, they saw Gaara arguing with the nurse. "Why can't I leave now?" Gaara said angrily.

"You are still hurt," the nurse replied in an annoyed tone.

"I think I would know if I am able to walk or not," Gaara argued. "I am not some wimpy villager."

Hotora walked further into the room. "Gaara is not going to give up until you let him out," Hotora informed the nurse.

"I'm sorry but he can't go."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Gaara stated angrily.

With that Gaara got out of the hospital bed. "Please you must get back in bed and get some rest," the nurse pleaded. "Hyuga-san please make him understand."

"I...I...can't," Hinata stammered.

Gaara started to but on his gourd, and the nurse seemed frantic. "You'll open the wound carrying that thing," she said still trying to convince him to stay in bed.  
"I can handle it, besides I need to be out of this boring room."

Hinata giggled at Gaara's statement. "Just let him out," Sasuke said. "If he opens the wound, Hinata is capable of fixing it."

"Fine, he won't listen anyway," the nurse stated as she led them to the front desk to release Gaara.

-----

"We have two hours until the funeral so what should we do?" Hotora asked the others.

"Let's go to the memorial," Sasuke suggested. "Maybe some others will be there."

"Okay," Hotora replied.

They made their way towards the memorial. When the finally came to the memorial, they saw Kakashi and some girl with purple hair talking. Naturally they decided to listen, though they stayed in the open so they couldn't be accused of eves dropping. "What are you doing here Kakashi senpai?" the girl asked.

"Just visiting as usual Uzuki," Kakashi replied. "Are you here for Hayate?"

"Yes," Uzuki replied. "Are you going to try and make it to the funeral on time?"

"I always try to be places on time. When I come here in the mornings I start to blame myself all over again for Obit's death, and I always end up being late."

"Then leave your place earlier."

"That just gives me more time to blame myself."

"Oh, I see."

As Uzuki knelt down beside Kakashi, he noticed the four rookies. "What are you four doing here?" Kakashi asked loudly.

Hotora ran up to Kakashi to explain. "We were getting bored so we came here to see if anybody we knew would be here," Hotora informed her sensei.

The others walked up behind Hotora. "Who are these kids exactly, Kakashi senpai?" Uzuki asked.

"Quit calling me that would you," Kakashi demanded politely. "This is Hotora and Uchiha Sasuke, my students, Hotora's brother Gaara, and his girlfriend Hyuga Hinata."

"May I ask who exactly you are?" Hotora asked.

"Oh, of course," Uzuki replied. "I am Yugao Uzuki. Kakashi was the leader of the ANBU team that I was in. Well I should be going so I can change it to my black out fit for the funeral."

"Bye," Hotora said as Uzuki walked away.

"Eves dropping is a very wrong thing to do," Kakashi stated with a half chuckle when he saw the groups scared looks.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but we had to know who she was," Hotora said quickly.

"Whatever," Kakashi said. "You guys should go get changed into your black uniforms for the funeral. Then meet me at the Hokage Mountain."

"Okay," the rookies said.

-----

Once the rookies were all changed, they headed off towards the mountain. It was only a few minutes until the funeral, so they speed up their pace. When they finally reached the mountain, Kakashi put them into their positions.

"We are here to remember our great and revered Hokage," Manish Radio stated gravely. "Let's have a moment of silence to remember the Third Hokage."

All the ninjas in attendance hung their heads in a silent remembrance of the eminent Hokage.

-----

The service part of the funeral went on for about an hour. It was finally time for them to congregate with each other.

One jonin walked up to Hotora, Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara. "It is because of you that we no longer have a Hokage," he informed Gaara.

"What's your name?" Gaara questioned.

"Yamashiro Aoba," he replied.

"Aoba listen up," Hinata stated with an uncharacteristically even tone. "Gaara did everything he could to help us in the assassination attempt. If it weren't for the information he sent to us, many more would be dead."

"Hyuga-san that was so unlike you," Yamanaka Inochi stated as he walked up and entered the conversation. "Aoba, what did you do to cause this change."

"All he did was accuse my brother of something he didn't do," Hotora replied for Aoba.

"I see, but how does that bring a rise out of the shy Hyuga-san?" Inochi asked.

Hinata just started to blush and couldn't say a word. "She is my girlfriend, and his comments bothered her," Gaara replied with an ever so slight chuckle.

"Okay, well I hope to see you kids around soon," Inochi said as he pulled Aoba away from the small group.

Gaara smiled when he saw that Hinata's blush was not diminishing. Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata's small frame, and whispered, "I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you, too Gaara-kun," Hinata stated happily.

"Hay you guys let's go home before we have to suffer through a few more tear filled hour of this sad day," Hotora stated.

Gaara unwrapped his arms from Hinata and followed Hotora, Hinata and Sasuke back to Gaara, Hinata, and Hotora's house.

-----

Once they reached the house, Gaara and Hinata went inside while Hotora stayed out side with Sasuke. "I am so glad Hinata and Gaara are together," Hotora stated. "My brother really needed her in his life."

"Hinata needed him too," Sasuke notified Hotora. "She has changed since they have been together. She is more confident and a little less shy. Are happy we are together, Hotora?"

"Of course I am," she replied. "I couldn't be happier. Sasuke, I love you."

"Good, because I love you, too."

He gave Hotora a kiss on the lips and said, "Good night."

"Good night, Sasuke."

As Sasuke walked off towards his house, Hotora went inside of hers'. She left the couple who were sitting on the couch alone and went up stairs to her room.

She changed her clothes and turned off her light. She laid down beneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can, but it may be awhile. The reason is I am doing a 100 Themes Challenge on deviantART.

I am odd. I am American and I am in love with everything Japanese; music; art; everything. If any of you would like any of the Jrock or Jpop I listen to, just ask I will get you a link.

I listen to Gackt/Gacktjob, Malice Mizer - Gackt era, Hyde, AAA, Moi Dix Mois, Eve of Destiny, W-inds, Dir en Grey, and some of L'arc en Ciel. Remember, if you want to know anything about the story or me, just ask. I will answer most questions.


	9. Chapter Kyuu

Hotora was awaken by an ecstatic Hinata jumping on her bed. "If you don't quit jumping on my bed, Gaara will be missing his girlfriend," Hotora stated in a false angry voice.

"And you would be missing a friend," Hinata stated as she jumped off Hotora's bed. "Wear white."

"Why?" Hotora questioned.

"We are going to perform Winter Lander for the talent show," Hinata replied happily. "Guess what?"

"What, Hinata?"

"Camui Gackt is going to play at the end of the talent show."

"Really, that's so cool!"

Hotora sat up in her bed. "The winners get to meet him," Hinata said as she hurried out the door.

Hotora smiled as she got out of bed. She went to her closet and choose a plain white long sleeved shirt. She also choose white, tight fitting pants. Hotora quickly changed.

After she changed, she brushed her hair and did her makeup. Once she was done, she went downstairs to ask Hinata a question.

"How close to their outfits are we trying to get?"

"Well close, but no jackets. Sasuke has clothes that are close to Nishijima's; he's even going to wear a white tie."

"Is the anything you would suggest that I add to my outfit," Hotora questioned.

"Do you have a white hat?"

"Yeah I will go get it."

Hotora ran upstairs and searched through a box for a fashionable type white hat. She wasn't going to sing a solo in Winter Lander, but she was going to sing in the chorus as well as dance.

Once Hotora found the hat, she put it on and ran downstairs. "Is this good?" Hotora asked Hinata.

"Yes, that's fine," Hinata replied as she looked out the window. "Sasuke and the others are here."

Before Hinata followed Hotora out the door, she gave Gaara a kiss good bye.

"Come on you two!" Kiba yelled as the girls made their way to the street.

Hotora and Hinata picked up their pace. When they finally reached the boys, Hinata said, "Good morning."

"Morning Hinata," Shino said. "We might want to hurry so we're not late for school."

Hinata shook her head in agreement.

-----

The first hour bell rang just as Sasuke and Hotora entered the classroom. They put down their things, but Mika would not let them take their seats. Instead she led them to the front of the class.

She also had Lee and Neji come to the front of the class. "During 5th hour as you know we are going to have a talent show," she stated rather happily. "This year NIN will try to win, wish them luck."

Mika ushered them to their seats. "Good luck to you," Mika said to both Sasuke and Hotora.

"Thank you, Mika," Sasuke said as he took his seat.

-----

Hinata was really excited for the talent show, for she was talking rapidly and without any stuttering at all. Anyway Tenten, Hinata, Hotora, and Sasuke were all in their math class. Miroku seemed to be having difficulty getting his class to settle down.

"Would you guys please settle down?" Miroku asked trying to gain control. "The talent show isn't until 5th hour, so you can all talk about it during your lunch hour. Now take out your books, and let's get started on today's lesson."

Almost all the kids groaned. Today's lesson was the slope-intercept form of an equation. As Miroku explained what it was and how to write an equation of a line in that form, Hotora noticed Hinata becoming confused.

-----

It was now homework time and Hinata was definitely confused, and she was growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "'Tora, can you help, me?" she finally asked.

"Sure, which question are you on?" Hotora replied.

"Number four."

"Okay. So form the point (-3, 6) you go up 3 which is the rise, and over 1 which is the run so you can get to the point (0, 7). So the slope is?"

"3 over 1."

"Yes. Now because one of the points has a 0 for the x-intercept, the number that is the y-intercept would be 7. So the equation is?"

"y3x + 7"

"Right, Hinata."

"Thank you Hotora."

Hotora nodded her head slightly, and then returned to her homework.

A note was passed to Hotora form Sasuke. It said, "Are you excited for the talent show?"

Hotora wrote back, "Yes, how about you?"

"I can't wait," he replied. "Watching you dance is going to be enjoyable."

Hotora giggled and then wrote back, "Be have yourself Uchiha Sasuke."

"It is hard for me to contain myself when someone beautiful is around."

Hotora couldn't help herself, so she smiled. Hotora didn't write back, so Sasuke wrote to her in a new note, "I Love You, 'Tora."

"I love you, too. I wish you could have met my friends in Sunagakure no Sato, but I don't even know if they are still alive."

"Nalis and Saru, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your brother told me. Anyway your friends are alive and well."

"How do you know?"

"You will find out later. I promise."

Miroku walked up and took the note from Hotora. "Please, do not pass notes anymore."

Miroku walked back to his desk and threw the note away. The class was going to end in 10 minutes.

-----

Hotora and Sasuke were in their History class. Today it seemed like Ishizu wasn't all that interesting, until there was a knock at the door. Radio opened the door. "I need Hotora and Sasuke to come with me," Radio said. "If that is possible of course.'

"Okay, Sasuke and Hotora take your stuff with you," Ishizu stated.

Hotora was confused, and she gave Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke just collected his things, and never even looked at Hotora. Both Hotora and Sasuke walked out the door and followed Radio to the Hokage's office building.

As they entered the building, Hotora was growing more and more confused. Sasuke looked as though nothing was going on, which confused Hotora immensely more.

Radio opened the door to the office, and Hotora saw two people sitting in the two chairs within the office. Radio cleared his throat and the two people stood.

Both turned around and as they did, Hotora let her things fall to the floor. "Nalis, Saru!" Hotora exclaimed.

Hotora ran over to her two friends and hugged them both. "Nice to see you again, 'Tora," Nalis stated calmly as he hugged his now crying friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hotora asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Your boyfriend contacted us about the talent show," Saru said. "Also we are acting like diplomats."

Hotora tipped her head to one side signifying that she did not understand. "Your father had been killed by a mutual enemy. This is why Sunagakure no Sato was ordered to attack Konohagakure no Sato. The senin named Orochimaru posed as your father to order us to attack your village."

"So the point of this all is...?" Hotora asked.

"We have come to ask your brother to be our Kazekage," Nalis replied for Saru.

"Oh, I see," Hotora said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Your boyfriend is letting us stay with him tonight, so we will have another day with you."

Hotora turned and hugged Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke," Hotora whispered.

"Anytime you two want to visit Hotora, you are always welcome in my house," Sasuke informed Nalis and Saru.

"Thank you Uchiha-san," Nalis stated.

"It's Sasuke."

"Your 3rd hour class is ending," Radio informed Sasuke and Hotora. "You can continue your conversation later."

Hotora nodded her understanding. "We should go speak with Gaara," Saru said to Nalis.

Nalis in turn nodded.

-----

Hotora and Sasuke made there way to lunch. As they made their way through the hallways, Hotora had a smile on her face.

They finally entered the lunchroom and went to take their seats. "Where did you two run off to?" Hinata asked a little fast.

"Talking to my only friends from Sunagakure no Sato," Hotora replied.

"That's interesting seen as how they attacked us," Naruto said slightly mad.

"They were ordered to," Hotora informed Naruto.

"Yeah, by your father!"

"Actually it was an order by the senin named Orochimaru who posed as my father."

"And where did this information come from, some murderous sand shinobi?"

"No. It came form two of the noblest shinobi's I know, Kureo Nalis, and Dilato Saru."

Naruto gave a little mock laugh. "We are actually supposed to believe them."

"Naruto that's enough," Sasuke interrupted. "Nalis and Saru definately seem noble. They are definitely respectful though."

"Do you trust them?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "I am letting them stay at my house as long as they are in the village."

"Then I am sorry Hotora."

Hotora nodded her head, but said nothing.

-----

Sasuke and Hotora were in their English class. "Hatarma, read the next paragraph," Mrs. Church said.

Hotora picked up her books and stood. "What do you think you are doing?"

"If you don't respect anyone enough to call them by their name," Hotora replied, "then I am not going to respect you enough to sit here and listen to you."

"Then do not expect to participate in the talent show."

"You just try and stop me. You might actually learn my name, for you will have to tell them who is not allowed to perform."

Hotora pushed her way past Mrs. Church, and she headed for the door. She opened the door and started out it. "Stop right there, Hotora!"

"So you do know my name. I know that somewhere in that thick skull of yours, you know everybody's names. Use them."

"Take your seat and everyone read quietly," Mrs. Church ordered.


	10. Chapter Juu

Seen as they were in the talent show, the members of NIN did not have to go to their 5th hour class for attendance. "Look 'Tora, its Camui Gackt," Hinata said pointing down the hall at the Jrocker.

"I hope we win," Hotora stated as the Jrocker disappeared into one of the rooms down the hall. "I would love to meet him."

"So would I," Sasuke added to the conversation. "We have to try our hardest to win. We can't afford to make any mistakes, and if we do make mistakes we have to prey others to do worse than we do."

"Sasuke, do you believe we can win?" Tenten asked.

"Yes I do," Sasuke replied. "We have the best. We have Hotora who has one of the best voices I have heard, not to mention looks. We have of course you and Hinata who are great at your choreography and a definitely good looking."

Both Hinata and Tenten started blushing. Sasuke looked at Hotora to make sure she wasn't mad before he started talking again, "Lee who can definitely handle Sueyoshi's break dances. Kiba who can handle Hidaka's rapid rap parts with ease. Neji who surprisingly has a great singing voice, and of course Naruto who well is good at what he is supposed to do."

"You can't forget about yourself, Sasuke," Hinata said quietly. "Without you we would have never gotten together as a group."

"Plus you yourself have a really good singing voice," Tenten added.

Sasuke just smiled slightly at the comments. A guy walked up and asked, "Are you NIN?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied as he turned around.

When he turned around enough to see the guy, his mouth opened slightly. "Gackto-san wants to wish you luck," the guy stated.

"Can you thank him for us, You?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"I sure can," You replied. "Hope to talk to you soon."

The members of NIN nodded. Once You walked into the room where Camui Gackt was, Hotora spoke, "I know we didn't talk to Camui Gackt, but having You wish us luck for Gackt was pretty cool."

"He also wished us luck himself," Naruto said.

The whole group just smiled.

---------------

It was almost NIN's turn. They were going to be the last to perform, so they were growing more worried by each performance. Finally the curtain was lowered and IST left the stage. IST consisted of Ino, and two normal village kids.

As Ino walked by, she purposely ran into Hotora. "Break a leg, and I mean that literally," Ino told Hotora as she walked off.

The members of NIN took their places on stage behind the curtain. They heard the guy on the other side say, "Our last performers have been the runners up for three years. This time their performance will be slightly different then the years before. This year they have a new female singer. Let's see if that will make a difference in the outcome this year. Now without further ado, I give you NIN."

The curtain raised and the music started.

---Sasuke-Nishijima---

nakama wo tsumekonde

hashiru WAGON wa GERENDE e

---Neji-Urata---

sarigenaku joshuseki wo

---All---

KI-PU shite iru kimi ni wa

yarareta yo ne

kooru hoshizora no shita kita wo mezasu yo Highway

Snow steps kimi wo nosete

masshiro na Kiss shiyou Wonderland

ashiato no nai yuki ni oh-o-o-o

hashiridasu you ni

boku-tachi ni hirogare Winter land

atarashii monogatari o-oh-o

fuyu no mashita de egakidasu no sa

You and me!!

---Neji-Urata---

urusai yatsura ga

---All---

neshizumatta no tashikamete

---Sasuke-Nishijima---

hidari no kata ni hora

---All---

kimi wa atama wo noseta yo

warainagara

mayoko kara sashite kuru asahi ga kimi wo terasu

kitto sono shunkan ni

masshiro na koi shiyou Wonderland

RIBON wo kakeru you ni oh-o-o-o

kimi to chikadzukitai

doko made mo hirogare Winter land

mahou wo shinjite ita o-oh-o

kodomo no koro no hitomi ni narou

You and me!!

---Kiba-Hidaka---

Just two of us

chuu wo mau konayuki to zutto tawamureru you na

KYU-TO na itsumo no kimi

rashikunai shigusa ni

shizuka ni HA-TO washidzukami kurai

omou 2(futa)ri itsu made mo itai

hyotto shite KISU made mou chikai?

mou jikan ga nai yo asa made

ato mou choi kamisama matte

---All---

masshiro na Kiss shiyou Wonderland

ashiato no nai yuki ni oh-o-o-o

hashiridasu you ni

boku-tachi ni hirogare Winter land

atarashii monogatari o-oh-o

fuyu no mashita de egakihajimeyou

You and me!!

Just you and me!!

The curtain went down and the audience clapped their approval. "Now we will have our guests from Japan decide who they believe is the runner up and the winner," the guy in front of the curtain said.

---------------

NIN sat backstage and worried over the outcome. "How much longer is it going to take?" Naruto asked with a whiny voice.

"We don't know Naruto," Hotora replied for the others.

Naruto only got to pout for a few more minutes before Radio approached the group. "You are wanted on stage now," Radio informed them.

NIN filed onto the stage along with three other bands including IST. "All of you did very well, but we could not choose all of you," a guy named Ren from Gackt's band stated. "So I will announce the runner up, and You will announce the winner. The runner up is...IST."

The audience clapped as Ino accepted the trophy that Radio handed her. You got out of his seat and took the first place trophy from Radio so he could award it. Just as he was going to start talking, the members of NIN held hands. "The group that won is the best that we saw. Gackto-san can't wait to meet them, and I am sure they can't wait to meet him. The winner is...NIN!"

The members of NIN were happy, tearful happy. Sasuke ended up sitting down on the stage. He was an Uchiha. He was of one of the strongest and noblest clans in Konohagakure no Sato, and he was sitting down on the floor with tears coming out of his eyes. "Sasuke, you accept the trophy for us," Hinata told Sasuke as she helped him up from the floor.

Sasuke walked over and took the trophy from You. "Thank you," he said to You.

The audience clapped and screamed their approval. "You guys get to sit in our seats while we perform," Ren informed NIN.

NIN took their seats and the curtain went up to reveal Camui Gackt and his band members' instruments. His band picked up their instruments and began to play U+K.

Dakara...

nanimo iwanai de

kimi wa tada sukoshi ima wa obieteiru dake dakara

nanimo iwanai de

kimi wa tada sukoshi kanashimi no naka ni iru dake dakara

Saigo no toki no naka de inori o sasageru

Tsuki no mahou wa... shalle a le rilla

amai koe de sasayaku kara

mou ichido dake kanau nara

te o tsunaide kimi to waraitai

Yume no naka de...

kioku no naka de kitto mata aeru ne...

Kimi no egao ga torimodoseru nara

hohoenda kimi ga iru nara

kanashimi wa yasashisa ni kawaru yo

"Tooi kioku no mama de..." negai o komete

Tsuki no mahou wa... shalle a le rilla

kimi ga namida o wasureru nara

yasashisa ni furerareru nara

kimi no soba de nemuritai

Tsuki no mahou ga kieru nara

sayonara ga mata otozureru kara

ima omoi ga tsutawaru nara

te o tsunai de kimi to odoritai

Hikari no naka e kaeru beki basho e

mata dokokade kimi to aeru kara

Gackt's band finished playing and the audience members clapped as well as NIN did. "Thank you all for coming. It is now time for you to be leaving," Radio announced to the audience.

Once the audience started to file out, Radio approached Gackt. "Thank you for coming," he said. "NIN will you join us up here?"

The members of NIN got out of their seats and joined Camui Gackt and Radio on stage. "This is Sasuke, Hotora, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Lee," Radio introduced them.

Most of the members in NIN shook Gackt's hand. The only one who didn't was Hinata. She stood behind the others and didn't move. After Gackt shook the others hands he had a look on his face that showed he was confused. "Where did the other girl go?"

Hotora turned around to see where Hinata had gone. When she spotted her she walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong Hinata? I thought you wanted to meet Gackt."

"I do," Hinata replied. "I'm scared though."

"Hinata, don't tell me you are scared!" Gaara yelled from one of the doorways.

"Gaara!" Hinata yelled with joy.

Gaara got up on the stage and grabbed Hinata's hand. He led Hinata up to Gackt. "She's a little shy," Gaara informed Gackt.

Gackt just smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you all. I think you did great. I was a little skeptical about your group, but you weren't anything like I had expected."

"May I interrupt for a moment?" Gaara asked.

"Sure," Gackt replied.

"We might want to have a seat," Gaara stated. "It will help keep the conversation sane."

Gackt led the others to the seats the audience had used just minutes before. Now in their seats, they enjoyed a halfway intelligent conversation. Gackt's band had evened joined them at some point in the conversation.

---------------

"It's getting pretty late," Gackt informed NIN and his band. "We have to start back to Japan early tomorrow."

Gackt took a pen and paper from his pocket. "I would enjoy hearing from you all after I return to Japan, so here is my address. I enjoy talking to people who get along so well even when they are so different from each other."

Gackt handed the paper to Sasuke and got up from his seat. "Well I guess I will talk to you later."

Once Gackt had left, NIN disbanded and headed for their homes.

"Nalis and Saru are waiting for us at home," Gaara said.

"Then let's hurry," Hotora stated happily.

Hotora ran down the street towards their home, with Gaara and Hinata at her heals. When they finally reached the she doorstep all three were out of breath. They went inside of the house and were greeted by the two boys who were sitting on the couch. "Great job at the talent show," Nalis commented. "I'm proud of you."

"You did a good job too, Hinata-san," Saru added.

"Thank you," Hotora said. "How is Sunagakure no Sato, and our siblings doing?"

"As good as is expected, everything could be better though," Saru replied. "If Gaara decides to become the Kazekage, I know the village can return to its former strength."

Hinata thought about the conversation that was taking place, and then she asked, "Would that mean you would have to live in Sunagakure no Sato, Gaara?"

"Yes, that is why I am not sure about it," Gaara informed Hinata. "What do you think I should do Hinata?"

Hinata thought form a while before she finally answered, "If it would help your village and your siblings then I think you should go and take up the title of Kazekage."

Gaara smiled and hugged Hinata. As an added touch he kissed her lips. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met," Gaara stated. "I don't know many people who would let the person that they love go someplace they aren't familiar with. Or let them stay away for who knows how long, just because it will make them feel better."

"If it makes you happy then I can wait how ever long it will be too see you again," Hinata informed Gaara with a smile.

"We have to start out now if we are going to get there before the position is taken by the spies of our enemy," Nalis told the couple.

Gaara let go of Hinata so he could give his sister a hug. "I will be back as soon as Sunagakure no Sato is strong enough to try and make amends with Konohagakure no Sato," Gaara said before he gave one last kiss to Hinata.

Gaara turned and headed out the door, making sure to grab his gourd on the way out. Nalis and Saru both gave Hotora a hug before they too departed from the house. "Things are going to be different without him here," Hinata stated sadly.

"He said he would be back soon, and he will."

Hotora smiled as she ascended the stairs leading to her room. Things were definitely going to be different, but Hotora could definitely handle them. People had always protected her, but now it was her turn to protect her friends. She was definitely going to be the best she could and show her brother he made the right choice by moving her to Konohagakure no Sato.


End file.
